Cave Exploration
by Sketchdex
Summary: Warning, character death, a little author note, and an okay one-shot story. A man goes into a cave one day for a dare, but what dangers does it hold?


**Okay, cool. I made an extremely short Minecraft fanfiction. Why the heck not?**

**I'm new to the Minecraft archive, so I can learn what you guys are interested in, but I'll tell you one thing:**

**I do not worship Sky. To be honest, I openly despise him. Why? Because their group "Team Crafted" (whose original name was actually already taken, "The Crew") is completely broken.**

**First there was everyone! Then they kicked Seto out. Then Sky and Husky left. Then everyone else did. Bajan isn't on Sky's "friends of mine" list on his YT page.**

**But while they were in Team Crafted, they always put out pictures of them in business suits.**

**This gave the absolute wrong impression. There is always a "business inquiries" email at the end of famous YouTuber's "About" sections.**

**These pictures did not make me think they were friends playing games.**

**They looked like business partners. People who did not care about friends, only about money. That's really the reason they kicked Seto out.**

**Go ahead. Scream at me all you want that Sky should be worshipped 24/7, but I don't include YouTubers in my stories. They don't exactly own Minecraft.**

**Sky has ten million subscribers, but I bet over half of that amount are ten year olds thinking they're cool because they watch Sky, listening to his swears and screaming.**

**Then there is the more wise part, the teens, who actually can manage their time and know that they just watch Sky because they actually know what's really going on.**

**Other than the fact that Minecraft is basically riddled by incompetent five year olds that don't know the difference between picks and hoes, I still like the game.**

_**One last thing: in my book, "butter" is not gold. Gold is gold. "Budder," with Ds, by the way, is actually a concentrated form of THC, the main psychoactive chemical in cannabis.**_

**For all you people that don't know, cannabis is marijuana. Marijuana is an illegal drug. There you go.**

**I'll probably drag a lot of hate towards me, but I really don't care. Go ahead. I only go on FF for fun.**

**Note that I also really only write one-shots. I might rarely do a two chapter one, but that's it.**

**Remember, if you say there's not enough story, that's because I made this mainly to say that message.**

**That way there will at least be a tiny dosage of actual creative writing.**

**Note that I am also prepared for any angry reviews saying that Sky is life.**

Picking up my iron pickaxe, I headed down into the mine reluctantly… I really didn't think it was a great idea. But once my friends double-dog dare me to do something, there's nothing I can really do.

I've done their dares three times before; they expect me to do it now. I've jumped off a cliff into water, built a large mansion in under ten minutes, and finally stay alive against twenty creepers.

Heaven forbid there be monsters in that cave. But with my luck, there probably was.

With a little bit more luck, however, I could find some shiny blue diamonds in there.

Scratching a stick against a piece of coal, a burst a flame flew from the tip, illuminating the cave entrance.

Looking behind me, I could see my friends, their smirks hidden behind their ninja masks.

"C'mon, man! You said you were going inside! Let's go!" one of them yelled. He considered himself the leader of our group, and I was the slave.

However, he wasn't the greatest leader – almost a bully. He seemed like a nice person the first time I met him.

I gave him two diamonds to store in a chest for safekeeping, but he decided to make a diamond sword out of it. What a mistake. He already had full iron armor, and I had made it worse. I could tell he kind of hated me.

Looking back to the entrance of the cave, I looked at the blocky path downwards and took a step down into the vast opening.

Darkness immediately tried to consume me, fill me with despair, but my trusty torch fended them off as I held it out in front of me.

As I continued forward, taking tentative steps, one at a time, I looked behind me, to see there was only darkness now. I could no longer see the sunlight.

A distinct grunt took my senses off guard, and I turned around to see a particularly vicious looking zombie in front of me.

"Gah! Get… back!" I yelled, and unsheathed my iron sword. Twisting the hilt around in a vain attempt to try an impossible angle to try to instantly decapitate the zombie.

Luckily, it worked, and off came the zombie's head. The body, however, stayed in place as the head flew off its stump and landed on a nearby rock.

The loose fitting blue shirt on its still alive torso met its final rip, and crumbled to the ground, and bringing the body with it.

Sighing in relief, I continued venturing down into the cave. It was an unexplored cave.

It would be nice to meet up with a mining outpost, and have the dwarves assist me to get out.

A few minutes later, I noticed a familiar shine on the nearby rock wall. _Diamonds!_ Instantly, I lurched forward to reach it.

The iron pickaxe smashed against the rock, breaking off a few chips. This would take a while.

Another smash knocked a chunk off from the first hit. A small-sized sphere shaped diamond popped out of the wall, and I caught it on instinct, and popped it into my pack.

More diamonds came, and soon enough I had three diamonds. Enough to make a new pickaxe.

I figured it would be okay to head back up now, and show my friends I wasn't a coward.

But as I started walking up the path, I realized the spot I was now in wasn't recognizable. There wasn't a torch that I had put up to mark the way.

I was lost.

Sighing, I decided to turn around and take a different path. About an hour later of mindless wandering, I finally gave up and leaned against a rather large boulder to rest.

Lighting up a torch and propping it up against the wall, I tried to fall asleep, hoping that when I woke up the way out would pop into my head.

It didn't come. My torch was flickering out, the dim light barely lighting up the still cave.

I never got to sleep for a long time. It was only for a few minutes, however…

_Sss… sss… sss…_ The familiar sound of dry leaves crunching together woke up me up, and in front of me saw a horrible creature – a creeper.

Its hollow eyes stared at me as it continued on its inevitable path to doom by explosion.

I wince when I remember that this terrible creature was supposed to be a pig.

However, I paused for too long. The creeper walked up on its four legs, and as I shook my head back to reality, I barely had time to jump out of the way before it exploded violently.

The boulder I had been leaning on shattered to dust, my torch burnt out, pieces of wood flying through the air.

My body flew through the air, and I landed harshly on the rock wall, falling to the ground.

I could almost feel my skeleton barely holding onto itself. My veins surging with pain, I struggled to my feet, only to realize my iron pick had been shattered as well.

I guess that means no more mining for a while.

The only thing that could help me now is the friendly dwarves that I could find.

The only thing… "Arrrgh!" My body wracks in pain as I fall to the ground, tripping onto the hard rock.

I look up weakly, to see a skeleton standing hidden in the shadows.

Its features are emotionless as it fires another razor sharp arrow at me.

I feel the wood whistle by my ear as it misses by a few millimeters. Quickly finding my sword in my pack, I throw it in a valiant effort to take it down.

Luckily, the blade finds its target, and the skeleton's head breaks off and pins itself to the wall.

The only thing wrong with this is that my sword is now broken, there is an arrow in my arm, and I'm tired.

I gasp in pain as another surge passes through my veins.

I look over to my right arm – my good arm, so that's not good at all. The arrow is dug straight through the flesh, and I can feel it almost poking my bone.

My eyes widen as I realize the full extent of the wound, and I know I have to pull it out.

Hesitantly bringing my fingers and wrapping around the shaft of the arrow, I feel the next wrack of pain, and I yank it out at the same time.

My vision goes hazy for an instant as I see the amount of blood on the arrowhead. It is completely saturated in it.

I throw the arrow to the side, gasping, and I try to find a cloth to stop the endless bleeding on the open wound.

Fortunately, I find a piece of leather, and manage to make a makeshift bandage.

The pain still stinging at my arm, I know I'll need some kind of disinfectant soon, or it'll get infected.

Looking in front of me once again, reluctant to continue down the endless, dark, creepy cave, I see a bright light.

Breathing hard, I stand up, and bring out my iron hoe in my left hand, hoping it is up to the task to wreck havoc through monsters.

My tired feet almost refuse to move, but I force them to.

I walk forward slowly, and turning the corner slowly, I see what I need at this moment.

A log cabin underground, hopefully inhabited by an intelligent person.

I walk up to the flimsy looking door, and knock clumsily. Looking in the side window, I see a friendly looking enough person grinning at me.

He unlocks the door cheerfully, inviting me. "Are you hurt? No matter, I'll fix it right up!"

He seems like such a nice person… although when I look at him, he looks so frail… he looked like a person who couldn't go mining at all.

But when I sneaked in a look at his chests, I saw that he had loads of diamonds… possibly hundreds.

The blue glow stared back at me before I slammed it shut as he was checking outside to see if I had attracted any monsters.

I wondered how he had gotten so many diamonds. Maybe he wasn't as frail as he looked.

I noticed him looking hungrily at my pack, but snapped his view up to my face when he noticed me watching him.

"Well, just sit down and I'll patch up that arrow wound." He did seem friendly, but there was just something about him that seemed suspicious.

Surprisingly enough, he knew how to apply first aid, and was able to disinfect the arrow wound, put a bandage on it, and gave me some painkillers.

I thanked him with a "Thank you so much, sir," and waved my goodbye as I started to walk out the door.

As I walked away, he looked at my pack again, but I took no notice of it and started out the door.

As my feet touched the damp wood, I heard the chests behind me creak close. As I look behind me once more, at first there is nothing.

Then there is something. Blind pain completely envelopes my body, the most pain I have ever felt since I jumped off a cliff.

It hurts so much… worse than breaking your whole body.

It's like it's in slow motion, as I look down at my chest, and see the tip of a sword blade going right through my torso.

Behind me, the man had impaled me through the chest with his sword.

I fall to the ground, blood flowing everywhere, as he snatches up my pack, empties out the diamonds, and throws them into his chest.

He grins at me one last time before he picks me up by the leg, and drags me out to behind his log cabin, where I see a horrible sight as I fight to stay alive.

Many bodies of lost adventurers are tossed in piles. All their diamonds had been taken.

He throws me into a new pile, and leaves me to die.

Blood still flowing, I turn to lie on my back, and just let myself go.

Now I know why he had so many diamonds… he was a murderer.

That is why my friends dared me to go in the cave… they wanted me dead.

I can feel my vision fading… everything is turning white… so white…

I…

…

**Woohoo. I killed the guy.**

** This was really just a random story I made. I felt like it. The reason I didn't give the guy a name was because the story wasn't made that way.**

** It's not really all about tales of yore and stuff like that where everybody has a name.**

** This is a story where nobody has a name.**

**Review if you like, go ahead and flame if you like, I like positive and negative reviews! Go ahead, say what you want!**

**This is Sketchrex, signing off the Minecraft Archive for *maybe* not the last time.**

**Review if you want more, and PM me for a request if you'd like!**


End file.
